Dangerous Liaison
by PetitMoi
Summary: Magdalena is the niece of The Fuhrer and even though she hates the Nazis with raw heat, there is ONE that she can not resist. Guess who?
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Liaisons

Being the niece of the most powerful man in Europe wasn't as glorious as people might think. Her uncle might be The Fuhrer himself, but Magdalena hated the "fame" that came along with it. Young soldiers would always swarm around her like flies to rotten meat and others would too often approach her with kindness mixed with fear. Though she hated the city of Berlin, she had no other place to go since The Fuhrer was her only living relative. He took good care of her, no doubt about that but she hated him for his ideology and for what he did towards the Jews. Magdalena had once brought it up during a dinner but had only been met by harsh words about how a young woman as herself should stay quiet and only serve as entertainment. Frustrated and shocked, she had furiously walked out of the room, never to bring the subject back up.

As much as she hated the Nazi Party and everyone involved, there was one person that always caught her attention, Colonel Hans Landa. He was twice her age and could easily had been her father, but there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on and everytime he paid her and her uncle a visit, he would flirt wildly with her as soon as The Fuhrer would be out of sight. She never knew how to approach him or behave in front of him since his sheer presence always made her feel uncomfortable and at unease. But at the same time, she wanted him more than anything else.

Tonight she would see him again. Her uncle would throw a small party at their grand villa. Only his closest and most trustworthy men would attend, and that included the Colonel.

Magdalena stood in her room, unsure of which dress that would fit best for the event. Her uncle would always make sure she had the best and fashionable dresses available for all sorts of events or parties. After an hour of changing back and forth she finally decided to go with a simple black dress. Her dark brown hair and hazel eyes matched the gloominess of her dress in an odd way. As the guests was soon to arrive she felt satisfied with her choice and went downstairs.

"Mein kleines Mädchen, you look wonderful." Her uncle kissed her cheek.

"Danke Onkel."

And then, the doorbell rang. Her heart almost skipped a beat, hoping that it would be the Colonel but as the door opened she was met by Goebbels.

"Ah, kleine Magdalena, you look absolutely wonderful. Your uncle must be so proud to have such a beautiful niece as you. Lucky be the man who captures your heart."

He gave her cheek a quick stroke before he walked up to salute her uncle.

The time passed and no sight of the Colonel. She felt dumb, sitting in the staircase and waited for him to come. The laughters and voices from the diningroom didn't interest her in the least. Her uncle had wanted her to sing for their guests and she had obeyd him, as so many times before. Her singing would always be praised and was a popular entertainment at her uncle's gatherings and dinners. She had sung for them, laught with them and listened to dull boring conversations for hours at end and all she wanted to do know was to see Hans Landa before the night was over.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and in two seconds she stood at the door, holding the dorrknob in her left hand. As she opened it her eyes met his.

"Guten Abend, or should I perhaps say Gute Nacht?" His smile sent shivers down her spine as she let him inside.

"I didn't think you would come, Herr Colonel. What took you so long? Don't you know that it's rude to come so late to a dinner?"

"Oh, I know that perfectly well, fraulein. But you should know that my work is very important and occupies alot of my time."

"Of course, Herr Colonel. I just meant that...I've longed for your company." She felt herself blush in front of him and she wished he wouldn't notice.

"Magdalena, do you really think I intentionally would miss out one of your uncle's fine gatherings, or even miss to see your beautiful face?" Dumbfounded, Magdalena stood silent. Hans took a quick peek into the diningroom and then he supply grabbed her around her waist and pushed her tightly to his body.

"Your smell is..." He gently sniffed at her neck. "intoxicating...and arousing. I must confess it makes me hard." Magdalena felt his arousel as he pushed it close to her pelvis and she sighed. Though one voice in her head told her to push him away before her uncle would see them, there was a second voice that told her to invite him to her bed. She had to fight against every impulse and muscle from ripping his clothes of right then and there.

With one swift movement, Hans let his right hand dip down between her legs.

"Spread your legs for me, my little dove. Come on, that's it. Spread them wide."

Two of his fingers were pushed inside her while his thumb would rub at her most sesitive spot. She grabbed a handful of his hair in her hand and threw her head back in pleasure. "Hans, bitte. My uncle could come any second." "Do you want me to stop? I've only just begun, liebling." "No no nooo, I mean yes...you have to stop. Please." With one last caress he pulled his hand back up. "Open your mouth, little girl." Paralyzed, Magdalena willingly opened her mouth for him and waited. He placed two wet fingers inside her mouth. "Now, taste my fingers. That's your taste. Your own intoxicating exquisite taste. Tell me you like it." Seducingly, she sucked the two fingers and imagined it was his own hard cock she was tasting instead. "I like it, Herr Colonel." "Good girl. Now, let us join your uncle and the rest of the guests."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Magdalena woken up at sunrise. The pictures in her head from last night had made her body tingle all over. The feeling of the Colonel's fingers deep inside her was enough to drive her mad. Never had he approached her like that nor had he ever dared to play sucha dangerous game. After all, her uncle could have seen them easily but lucky for them, he was all too occupied with a serious conversation along with Goebbels and Himmler. She could easily scent his smell of after shave, cigar and Scotch.

Magdalena turned to lay on her side and closed her eyes. She wanted to dream about him again, like she had done so many times before. She knew all to well that starting an affair of some sort with one of her uncle's closest men would be too dangerous. But still she didn't want it all to go away, not just yet. The Colonel knew perfectly well what Magdalena thought about him and also which buttons to push when it came to seducing her. Magdalena had always played had to catch, but only with other men. Colonel Hans Landa wasn't like any other men.

The only thing that had annoyed her last night was that after he had passionately and quietly pleausured her in the hallway, he had left her there without a single word and walked past her into the diningroom. Magdalena had stood in the doorway and watched him salute her uncle and shook his hand. Afterwards, she had left them and headed upstairs to her room. Just as she had been ready to go to bed there had been a soft knock on her door. Outside, Hans was waiting.

"Sleepy?" A sly grin had formed on his lips.

"For your interest, yes, I am sleepy. What do you want, Herr Colonel?"

"Herr Colonel? How formal you are. You know that I want you to call me Hans."

Magdalena turned away and sighed, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Oh, what's this? Do I detect some annoyance in your attitude? Tell me..."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm just sleepy and I don't know what you want by coming into my room."

"Perhaps I came her to hide from your uncle and his dull conversations. I'm not interested into wether we're gonna invade another country or not. I prefer your company above that, liebling." He walked up to her and placed his lips closely to her ear. "I've had this major lust for you the entire day. Could you be so kind and help me release myself? I want it so badly." His words send shivers down her spine.

Magdalena had pleasured him for two hours. He had forced her down on her knees, ordered her to unbutton his pants and then let her indulge him with all she was worth. As soon as her lips had touched his swollen head he had stumbled backwards up against a wall. His excitement soon overcame him and his moaning could have easily been heard all the way downstairs. But luckily, her uncle always used to play his records at a enough volume to drown unimportant noices.

"Oh, mein schlappe, you're getting quite good at this. You're so so good at this."

Magdalena felt her jaw become more sore for everytime she took his whole length inside her mouth. She thought he must come any second now since she had given him all she could. There wasn't a single spot on his manhood that she hadn't licked, nibbled or sucked at. She didn't had to wait long until Hans gave one last moan and came deep inside her throat, emptied all his release he had build upp over the day.

When he was done, Magdalena looked up at him. Small pearls of sweat had formed on his forehead and some had gently runned down his temples. His breathing was steady but still slightly strained. He had helped her back up on her feet and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue and lips. "Magdalena, I can't get enough of you. I want us to meet in private the next time." Without having a chance to reply, Hans had gathered his things and left her.

* * *

As she was still lying in her bed, the sun soon found it's way thru her curtains and shone in her eyes. She sat up and decided she could just as well get out of the bed and meet her uncle downstairs for some breakfast.

Her uncle was already at the table when she came downstairs.

"Guten morgen, mein Engel. Hungry?"

"Not really. I think I'm just gonna get some coffee."

"Alles gut. By the way, did you enjoy the dinner last night? I was very pleased with it. And how lucky that the Colonel had time to drop by. You know, he's very busy these days, a very hard-working man." Even when her own uncle named Hans by his title it made her knees weak. "Yes, it was a very pleasant evening, uncle. How nice of the Colonel to join us. He's a very good man." She quickly looked down at the floor and she suddenly felt her cheeks blush. She hoped her uncle would notice it.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, my dear? We're going for a little trip later."

"To where?"

"Oh, the Colonel invited us to his townhouse. He did so before he left last night."

This time Magdalena almost choked on her coffee. She wasn't ready for that at all. Sure, Hans had told her last night that he wanted to meet her again soon, but she didn't thought he would mean THIS soon.

"Well, how lovely. I'm looking forward to it."

Oh, if her uncle only knew what his sweet little innocent niece and his closest man were doing together. If she would ever tell him he would surely rip her head off or perhaps rip Hans' head off. What she was doing was foolish, a dangerous liaison.


	3. Chapter 3

Landa stood at his window. He usually wasn't this eager when it came to women, but there was something about Magdalena that he couldn't be without for too long. The invitation he had given his Fuhrer was made in a haste before he had left the previous night. The instant he had walked out the door he had regretted that he'd left her unsatisfied. The things he would do to her if they would be completely alone, the very thought was arousing and forbidden. He swept the last of the Scotch from the glas and headed upstairs to get dressed.

Magdalena felt eager herself. As their car drove through the streets of Berlin, she would feel herself get dizzy, of what she didn't know. The Colonel was certainly not a stranger to her, though the image from last night when she had satisfied him on her knees, made her head spin. There was something about Landa which had started a small knot of excitement deep inside her. She wanted to be neat him, smell his hair, listen to his silky voice and admire his whole person. She look over at her uncle, he sat in silent.

"Are you alright, uncle? You seem lost in your thoughts. I hope nothing's troubling you."

"Mein kleine Engel, I'm alright. I've just been thinking alot of your future lately. When I'm gone, who will look out for my sweet little niece? I want you to find yourself a good young man which you can settle down with someday. It would calm my worries." He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.

"Don't you worry about me, dear uncle. I'm sure I'll find myself a good man someday."

The next minute the car stopped just outside a simple but elegant townhouse. As Magdalena stepped out of the car, her knees slightly shook, mostly of anticipation. Her uncle led her up the stairs towards the door and rang the bell.

A smiling clean-shaven face met them.

"Heil Hitler" Landa clicked his bootheels as he saluted her uncle before he invited them inside. "Guten Abend, Hans. I've been looking forward to visit you in your own home." "Vielen dank, mein Fuhrer." Magdalena stood behind her uncle, slightly in the shadow, and as her uncle entered and Hans laid his eyes on her, her heart started to beat a little faster than usual.

"Magdalena, how nice to see you again so soon." A sly grin formed on his lips as he gave her on of his naughty looks. "Herr Colonel. How nice of you to invite me and my uncle. I've been looking forward to tonight."

"So have I, Magdalena, so have I." He winked at her and it send a hot thrill down her spine.

The dinner proceeded calmly and Magdalena tried hard not to meet Hans' eyes too many times, in case her uncle would notice. They ate in silent until her uncle broke the silence.

"So, Hans, tell me more about your work. I already know what a terrific Jew Hunter you are, but you're not only looking for Jews, are you?"

"I'm pleased that my Fuhrer is so interested in my work. At this moment I'm working hard to find a certain group of Americans, they call themselves "The Basterds"." Hans gave a small chuckle as he emptied the last of his Scotch.

"Well, then you're the right man for the job, Colonel." Hitler raised his glass. "Prost." Hans did the same with his refilled glass of Scotch. As he raised his glass he glanced over at Magdalena and their eyes met. His hazel eyes penetrated her fiercely which was enough for Magdalenas knees to go weak.

After an hour her uncle fell fast asleep on the couch. Now, Magdalena was all alone with The Colonel. At first she felt too shy to open her mouth and speak first. She was hoping he would be the one to break the silence, and she didn't have to wait long.

"I want you." Magdalena raised an eyebrow. " I want you now, on the table."

She glanced over at the couch to see if her uncle was still sound asleep.

"I want you to take me, Hans. Please." Her whole body shivered with anticipation, waiting for him to make a move. "Come here. Sit in my lap."

It was a direct order and Magdalena knew better than to disobey him. She walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "Not like that. Straddle me."

She did as she was told and as soon she had straddled his lap he grabbed her waist with both hands and pressed his erection hard against her cunt. Magdalena gave out a small gasp and started to slightly move her lower abdomen against his. Hans moaned as she continued to rub against him, harder and faster. "You little tease" he whispered. Magdalenas head started spinning of arousel. She needed him now, inside her, on top of her, their skin tightly together. As she had closed her eyes and let herself get swept away by the feeling in her lower abdomen, she was abruptly pulled back to reality when Hans tore her dress open, letting some of the buttons fly across the floor and table. "Hans, nooo. Not my dress, it was my best one." Hans looked at her with a serious look. "I'll buy you a new one, little dove. How am I suppose to fuck you when this dress gets in the way?" He didn't let her answer so instead he kissed her deeply. With a quick movement he placed her on the table in front of him. "Spread your legs, liebling." Magdalena obeyd without even blinking and when he penetrated her wetness, she couldn't keep quiet any longer. A loud moan escaped her lips as he drove himself deep inside her and just as easy he pulled himself out again. "I want you to feel my whole length. Can you feel it?" Magdalena simply nodded as she was so lost in desire she felt herself unable to speak.

The Colonel fucked her with a steady pace. Their moans mixed with heavy breath and hands that longed to explore. Her ripped dress hanged loosely on her body and Hans took a handful of the fabric with one hand and ripped it off completely. Magdalena was sitting naked in front of him and he hadn't even loosen his tie. Everything had went so fast.

"Oh, mein kleine Magdalena" he moaned into her ear. "Tell me how good I am at fucking you. Tell me." Magdalena tried hard to speak thru all the moans of pleasure. "Yes...yes, you're so good, Herr Colonel. Keep fucking me just like this. Give me more." A wide grin appeared on his lips as he continued to fuck her. Magdalena was ready to come any second now but just as she was enjyoing herself the most, Hans pulled himself out of her. With a firm grip he took a handful of her hair and forced her to stand up. "Bend over, schlappe." With hesitation she turned her back on him and placed her upper body over the table, giving him a good view of her behind. Once again, Hans penetrated her but this time he fucked her with much slower movements. It was pure torture for them both as they both wanted to come so badly. Magdalena had never been more ready to come, but she never knew with Hans. Sometimes he would take his time to fully enjoy every hole of hers and sometimes he would be so aroused and filled with desire that it could be enough for him to touch himself in front of her. "You're sucha good girl. I've never fucked someone as tight as you are, liebling." Magdalena tugged at the tablecloth as if she would go insane if she didn't hang on to reality.

Suddenly, a sharp throbbing sensation rose in her lower abdomen, she knew she was dangerously close to an orgasm. "Oh mein Gott, Hans, I'm gonna come."

An answer never came as she felt him come deep inside her. She could feel him shiver behind her as she let out a final loud groan. He continued to fuck her gently. Magdalena didn't have to wait long until she came aswell. Hans planted soft kisses along her back as he pulled himself out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Magdalena woke up next to Hans. Their bodies laying close next to eachother and their fingers twisted together. The amount of alcohol from last night had took its toll. A strong pounding had started in her head as she sat up in the bed. Hans was still asleep when Magdalena got out of bed and walked into his bathroom for some aspirin. Two and a glass of cold water should do, she tought.

When she came back into the bedroom, Hans had woken up and waited for her.

"Don't go away like that, fraulein, I want you now." He reached for her as she came closer to the bed. The pounding in her head hadn't disappeared yet and all she wanted to do was to go back to sleep, but Hans was very convincing. He threw her down onto the matress. "Why can't I get enough of you? What is it with you that makes me feel like this?" He placed wet kisses along her stomach as he traveled down her body. Hans didn't have to ask as she spread her legs willingly for him, as always. His hot breath against her wet flesh made her whole body tingle and the pounding in her head had suddenly vanished.

The Colonel stroke his tongue up and down, from her clit down to her hole. He knew what it did to her, those agonisingly slow licks. Magdalena gasped as the wetness from his tongue mixed with her own. Now and then his tongue reached her hole where he could stop to pay extra attention to it. Soft kisses and more licks with his delicate tongue made Magdalena moan louder and louder. She grabbed his hair with both hands and moved her hips along with his movements.

As an orgasm came closer, a loud thump from downstairs interrupted them. Magdalena had forgotten all about her uncle that had fallen asleep in the couch downstairs last night. Hans climbed out of bed, donned his trousers and walked out the door. Magdalena held her breath. Her uncles voice broke the silence.

"Guten morgen, Hans. I believe I had a little too much to drink last night."

"Guten morgen, mein Fuhrer. I think we all had a little much to drink yersterday." Hans glanced into the bedroom where Magdalena sat frozen at the edge of his bed. Both of them didn't know what could happen if her uncle would found out about them. Hans tried to win Magdalena a few minutes by walking downstairs to join her uncle in the livingroom instead. Quickly and as silent as she could, Magdalena gathered her clothes and snuck into the small bathroom across the hall from Hans' bedroom. When she was fully dressed, she opened the door and hoped her uncle wouldn't suspect that she had slept with Hans last night.

As she entered the livingroom, her uncle approached her with a warm hug and a soft "Guten morgen mein Engel."

"Guten morgen uncle. Did you sleep well?"

"Slept like a baby. And you two?" Magdalena felt her heart skip a beat as she felt her cheeks turn red. "I slept in one of Herr Colonels guestrooms, very comfortable, uncle." Hans gave her a naughty look. If her uncle only knew.

Magdalena and her uncle spend the whole evening in Hans' company and everytime her uncle wasn't near, Hans would steal a kiss from her. When her uncle would visit the bathroom, Magdalena and Hans would fiercely grab eachother and touch eachother like wild animals. Hans would press his stiffened cock against her cunt and her head would spin like crazy. She could grab his hard cock outside his pants and he would softly growl into her ear. Each time her uncle would come back to join them, they would sit silent, Magdalena on the couch and Hans in one of the big armchairs, with acceptable distance from eachother.

As the evening turned into night, her uncle needed to head back home. Magdalena looked at Hans with gloomy eyes. She wanted to stay with him. As her uncle helped her on with her coat, Hans stood leaned against the livingroom passage. Also Hans looked unusally sad as he watched Magdalena put her shoes on and getting ready to leave. Hans couldn't accept it.

"Mein Fuhrer, I would like fraulein Hitler to stay with me this evening."

Her uncle looked questioning at him. Magdalena held her breath as she wondered what her uncle possibly could answer back. "Well, I guess my little angel rather spend time with a charming sophisticated man as you than sitting at home having boring. Isn't that true, Magdalena?" She was to confused to answer. Her breathing still felt strained as she tried to come up with something to say. "Well yes, I guess that's how it is, uncle. Perhaps Herr Colonel could teach me some French or perhaps how to play the piano. You have always wanted me to teach me new thing, uncle." "Ja, you're absolutely right, liebling and Herr Colonel is the best tutor you could possibly have."

Hitler said farewell as he left Magdalena alone with Hans. As soon as his car was out of sight, Magdalena would jump up in Hans' arms and let him carry her back upstairs to his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hans collapsed next to Magdalena, exhausted and satisfied. Never had he met a woman that brought out the wildest animal out of him like that. He could make love to Magdalena for hours and hours. "When you asked my uncle if I could stay here with you for the evening, I thought my heart stopped." "So did I." Hans chuckled.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" "I hardly believe he does. He might be The Fuhrer but he's not that very clever. He trusts me too much to." "How foolish of your uncle to trust you too much, his biggest mistake." A wide grin formed on his lips as he pulled Magdalena closer to him and kissed her.

Magdalena enjoyed every second she got to spend with Hans since she didn't know when or how it could end. Even though her uncle may not be the most clever person in the world, he could still suspect their liaison. Magdalena knew that even though her uncle had always had high thoughts about Colonel Landa, her uncle wasn't too pleased with the number of women Hans had brought to his bed. Her uncle thought it was unprofessional of Hans. The rumour of Hans Landa being a womanizer had circulated around for a long time and the rumour also said that Hans wouldn't keep the same woman for more than a couple of days. Magdalena and Hans had been fooling around for atleast a month. Perhaps he would grew tired of her soon? The question screamed inside her head many times but she let it be. If Hans grew tired of her, there wouldn't be anything for her to do about it.

The day had soon turned into night when Magdalena woke up alone in The Colonels bed. She sat up to listen for him but the house was dead quiet. She soon grew anxious and stepped out of bed to go look for him. When she walked down the small corridor she soon heard muffled noises coming from his office. Thousands of thoughts would spin in her head until she would have the courage to take a look through the narrow doorway. Hans was sitting in one of the big armchairs, with his back towards Magdalena. At the moment she couldn't see anyone else but the sounds he made sounded all to familiar for her to know exactly what was going on.

Magdalena threw the door open and walked quickly up to Hans. The sight shocked her. Hans Landa hadn't been alone, as she first thought that he was. Between his legs sat a young Gestapo-major on his knees, with both hands tightly around The Colonels stiff cock. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Magdalena felt embarrassed by the sight of her discovery. The young man rose up from the floor and looked nervously at Hans. Hans himself looked satisfied and calm. "Magdalena, I am truly sorry for this, I..." "How could you do this, Hans? Have you grew tired of me already?" The young man looked down at the floor, his face turning bright red. "Nein, liebling. I have certainly not grown tired of you. I guess I just want some variation now and then." Magdalena felt furious. Never before had a man made her feel so ridiculed and idiotic. "A little variation? Oh, FUCK YOU. I'm out of here." Magdalena rushed back to his bedroom, gathered her clothes and took off.

Magdalena had restlessy wandered around town when the sunrise started to show. She had never felt like this about a man before and she was so mad at herself for letting anyone hurt her like that. Magdalena wasn't a foolish girl and she was surely old enough to know how cruel life and love can be. But did she love Hans Landa? Or did she just enjoy having him inside her? That thrusting and sweaty body of his filled her mind. She sat down on the curbstone, not really knowing what to do next. Walk back home to her uncle or head back to Hans to give her a little piece of her mind?

Magdalena didn't had to wait long until a car came rushing through the streets and it was a familiar car. For a slight moment, Magdalena hoped that the car was for her and that Hans sat inside it to take her back home to his bed, but she was still hurt and angry and she didn't know wether she would accept his apology or not. Her heart stopped when the car slowed down and stopped right next to her. The backdoor opened and a calm motionless Hans stepped out. "Get your ass in the car, Magdalena." "No, why would I? You have no idea how you have ridiculed and embarrassed me. You really hurt me, you know." Hans looked at her and she knew that look he gave her. It was his I-have-no-fucking-time-for-this-shit-look. She had seen it all too many times. "I'm not gonna beg on my knees, Magdalena. Get your fuckable tight ass in my car. Now." Slightly reluctant, Magdalena climbed into the backseat and tried not to look at him. The driver didn't even look at her in the rearview mirror, but simply he drove of and headed them back home to Hans.

As soon as Magdalena had entered the hallway, Hans grabbed her from behind and tossed her down on the floor. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go this instant. You have hurt me and now you're gonna rape me? Wasn't your little Gestapo-boytoy enough for you?" "Ssscchh, my little dove. Both you and I know that no matter how mad you are at me, you simply can't sat no to me." Magdalena tried to fight him back, pushed him as hard as she could but she knew it was no use. He was far more superior in strength than she would ever be. "Ja, ja, I like when you struggle like that. Come on, try to push me away, Magdalena. Come on, fight me." It was useless. Everytime she would try to push him off of her, it would please him even more. So eventually, Magdalena stopped trying and gave way for pleasure. She stopped pushing him the exact moment when he tore her dress open, revealing her breasts fpr him. He was truly an animal, this Nazi-detective. She wondered how he would treat the Jews he'd captured when it took so little for the raw beast in him to come out.

Magdalena surrended the moment he let his stiff cock penetrate her wet flesh. A true beast he was, The Colonel.


	6. Chapter 6

Her cheek burned with pain. The Colonel had certainly not been merciful when he had fucked her on the hard floor. He had never been this raw towards her. Hans Landa sat on the floor next to Magdalena, leaning against the wall. His hair had been messed up from sweat and her hands which had pulled and tugged at it during their so called lovemaking. His breathing was strained as he looked at her with almost glowing eyes. "You're so pretty right now." He almost whispered the words to her. Magdalena felt embarrassed where she lay. She didn't care how she looked right now, she just felt empty and tired. Hans rose from the floor, walked over to Magdalena and picked her up in his arms. He then carried her upstairs and into the small bathroom. There, he gently placed her in the bathtub, removed her dress and let the warm water fill up the tub. Magdalena sat motionless and quiet as the water surronded her body. Hans sat down next to the tub, pouring soap into the water.

"Let's get you cleaned up, liebling." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged his hand away. "Magdalena, don't be like that. It hurts me when you act so cold towards me. It doesn't suit you." At the moment she couldn't care less. Somehow she just felt used and violated, thought she also knew she shouldn't feel like that. But after seeing what that Gestapo-major had done to Hans, she felt disgusted. "Why did you invite that young man into your home when you knew I was lying in your bed?" Hans didn't answer at first. He turned the water off and sighed. "You must know that I'm a complicated man, Magdalena. You know what I am and you also know that I do have a great appetite for sex, with both men and women. I don't understand why you acted to furiously when you saw me with that young boy. I thought you knew me."

"Yes, I thought I knew you too. But I just got so disappointed and hurt at you. Wasn't I enough for you? Did you have to invite that boy when you, just a few hours before, had shared your bed with me?" Hans sat in silent. Usually, he would always come up with a good and cunning answer but this time Colonel Hans Landa didn't come up with something good enough to say. "Tut mir leid, Magdalena. Verzeih mir."

Hans rose and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Magdalena in the tub with her thoughts.

After a good hour of thinking back and fourth, Magdalena climbed out of the now lukewarm water. She looked around for a towel but couldn't find one so she simply walked out in the corridor and into his bedroom. The Colonel sat at the open window, smoking a cigarett. The look on his face as Magdalena entered amused her. She let his eyes feast on her body. Drops of water fell to the floor as she stood right in front of him. Hans put out the cigarett and walked up to her. Without thinking about getting her a towel, he wrapped his arms around her body instead. His scent of after shave and the strong smell of the cigarett aroused her like always. His strong arms surronded her, made her feel so safe and wanted and she adored him for it. But that big bolt of anger inside her hadn't left yet. "I'm still mad at you, Hans. You have to choose, me or that young Gestapo-boy." She thought he would answer her with some cunning answer that would leave her dumbfounded, but the Colonel simply looked at her with calmness. "Well, if you insist Magdalena, I'll choose you above everything else. That young foolish boy of the Gestapo is just a teaser. He's very smitten in me, you see. But no matter, he's was just a toy for me. You, in the other hand, is so much more than that." "You promise, Hans?" "I promise, my dove."

Hans pulled her back into a warm embrace, gently rocking them both back and forth, like he was holding a small child he needed to protect from all the harm outside. "I need a towel, I'm freezing so badly." A smirk formed on his lips as he looked down on Magdalenas body, now covered in goosebumps. "I know a perfect way to make you warm again, liebling." With his arms still around her, he backed her slowly backwards until the both fell tumbling on his bed. Hans placed her legs around his waist as he started to kiss her erect nipples. "You taste lovely when you're wet." A small gasp fled from Magdalenas mouth as one of his fingers penetrated her cunt. The Colonel placed another two fingers inside her, pulling them gently in and out of her. The kissing turned to gently sucking as he continued to taste her nipples, letting his tongue swirl and lick at them now and then. The feeling of his wet tongue against her own wet breasts and his fingers which filled her up so badly, made her head dizzy. The fingers inside her started to fuck her faster while his thumb rubbed her clit almost violently. Suddenly his tongue moved down and joined his fingers. Magdalena twitched and squirmed as she was dangerously close to the edge by now. "Tell me when you're coming, liebling." Her breathing turned heavier and faster as the Colonels tongue whipped her clit into a frenzy. "I'm gonna come...I'm gonna come...yes yes yes." With all her might she tried to hold still but it was simply impossible. The orgasm was the strongest she had ever felt yet. As her breathing slowly returned to normal, Hans joined her by her side. A deep kiss from him made her taste her own wetness. "I love your taste down there. It makes my head spin, you know. I could eat your cunt all day. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Magdalena simple nodded as she drove him closer to her naked body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three weeks later. **

Magdalena sat at the dinnertable. Across from her sat her uncle. Hardly a single word was spoken and Magdalena feared it was because of the three whole days she spent with Colonel Landa. Did her uncle suspect anything? Did he know what she and the Colonel had been doing? The questions rushed thru her mind over and over again. She was simply to afraid to ask why her uncle was so quiet and deep in his thoughts. A small feeling of nausea rose in her stomach and she started to fear the worst. But at the same time, she wouldn't get any answers if she didn't ask. _"Liebe onkel, you seem very quiet this evening. Has something happened that bothers you?" _For a split second her uncle looked at her with a worried look in his eyes. _"Kleine Magdalena, it has just been alot of work for me lately. Many of our soldiers in Russia has fallen and the number of deaths continues to rise." _He paused to take a sip from his coffee. _"But that's not something I want to worry you with, liebling." _Magdalena sunk down into her chair. Was that the reason he'd been so quiet? She felt immediately better and the feeling of nausea had suddenly gone away. _"So, how was your days together with Colonel Landa? Did he treat you well, my dear? I must say, he's an unusually smart and good gentleman, don't you think so too? _Madgalena almost choked on the sip of coffee she'd just took. Just as soon as she had felt safe, her onkel asked about Landa. She almost knew her onkel would ask her that. _"He's a very good man, onkel. He teached me to play some piano, he red alot of poetry to me and he let me help him in his garden. He's been a very nice company, onkel." _Her onkel smiled at her and continued to read the morningpapers.

The breakfast had been almost nerve wracking and one again she had succeeded to lie about her and Hans. Her onkel was often a complete moron but eventually he's going to suspect something. Magdalena had always thought her uncle would get furious if he'd ever find out about his niece sleeping with one of his closest men. But perhaps he wouldn't be so angry at all since her uncle would often look for a good man to marry her and Colonel Landa was a good man indeed but he was also a famous womanizer. Magdalena didn't know what to think of him anymore. Would the famous Jew Hunter ever settle down and raise a family? Could he? There were thoughts that had never striken her before. Magdalena was deeply lost in thoughts when suddenly the sound of a car slowly pulled up next to their house. Thru her bedroom window she could see Colonel Landa step out of his car. She was positive that at the exact moment she saw him, her heart had skipped a beat. But the Colonel wasn't alone. Stepping out of the car, right after Hans, was another man, a younger. By the look of his uniform Magdalena knew the man worked for the Gestapo, and it was the same young man that Magdalena had found between Hans' thighs all those nights ago. She suddenly felt sick and almost upset. Why had Hans brought that young man here? She felt dumbfounded when she realised that they had obviously come here to talk with her uncle. She took one glance at herself in the mirror and walked downstairs.

The first eyes she met in the hallway was the young man from Gestapo. When he recognized Magdalena his face turned red and he quickly looked away. The next person to meet her eyes was Landa. _"Magdalena, how nice to see you again." _He reached for her hand and softly kissed it, just lingering long enough for her to understand it was more than just a polite gesture. The young man from Gestapo gave her a sour look. _"Mein Fuhrer, before me begin our little meeting, would it be possible for me to have a private chat with your niece. It's about...piano lessons." _

Magdalena looked at her uncle, afraid that he would suspect something and send her away to her room for the rest of his meeting with Landa and the young man from Gestapo. _"Well of course, Hans. Major Hellstrom and I will be waiting for you in my office." "Danke, mein Fuhrer." _The Gestapomajor gave her another sour look before he followed her uncle into his office. As soon as the door had closed, Hans turned to Magdalena and pushed her up against the nearest wall. _"You little tease, you haven't called me for weeks. Are you trying to make me beg you for a fuck? You know I normally wouldn't do that, but you forced me to plan a unnecessary meeting with your uncle, just so I could see you." _Landa pushed the hard bulge inside his pants closer to Magdalena. _"Do you feel that, liebling? I've had this erection for atleast two weeks now. What do you think I should do about it?" _Before Magdalena could get a chance to answer, he crashed his lips against her, hungrily teasing her tongue with his own. She suddenly got the urge to fuck him right there or to let him bend her over a chair and fuck her from behind. But the image of the young man from Gestapo sitting between Hans' thighs suddenly camr to mind and she pushed Landa away. _"Why the hell did you bring your little toyboy from the Gestapo here? Did he have to come?" "Magdalena, bitte. I asked him to come so it would look like I'd have something important to talk about with you uncle. He's just here as an "accessory." Nothing else." _She gave him a sharp look and didn't know wether to believe him or not. _"My uncle is waiting, you better go in there before they come looking for you and then we'll be in trouble, both of us." _Reluctantly, Hans released her from his grip and moved away from her. _"I'm not done talkin...piano lessons with you, liebling." _As he entered her uncles office and shot the door behind him, a thick silence surrounded the little hallway where she stood, still pressed against the wall. She didn't know what to do with all this.

Clearly, the young man from Gestapo, Hellstrom, had also an eye for The Colonel, it was so obvious. Magdalena was not the type of woman that would declare war against another over a man she desired. Hans simply had to choose. And if that Hellstrom could give her sour looks when Hans wouldn't notice, she could play along and give him a hard time.


	8. Chapter 8

Magdalena had fallen asleep on the couch in the livingroom when her uncle along with Major Hellstrom and Colonel Landa had come out of his office. The three men seemed slightly tired after several hours of meeting. Magdalena woke up the instant she heard Landas voice. "_Vielen dank for your time, mein Fuhrer." _The click of his bootheels made her shiver. She wanted to see Hans before he would leave. The moment she walked out in the hallway, where the men was greeting eachother good day, all eyes turned towards her. "_Ah, Magdalena, mein liebling. You look exhausted." _Her uncle walked up to her and put and arm around her shoulders. _"I'm sorry if you've been bored, Magdalena. But the Colonel and the Major had some important things to talk about. Let me make it up to you, let's go out and eat tonight. How about we invite these two aswell?" _Her uncle fired off a huge smile. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. _"What do you say, gentlemen? Would you like to join me and my niece tonight?" _The Gestapomajor looked uncomfortable at her, trying hard not to meet her eyes. Landa took and step forward, grabbed her hand and moved it to his lips. _"It would be an honour, mein Fuhrer. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there faster than the lightening." _His eyes lingered on hers as his soft lips pressed against her skin. She wanted to keep him there, in that moment. She needed him again, soon, very soon. _"Wunderbar, Landa. What about you Major Hellstrom? Care to join us tonight?" _Magdalena and Hellstroms eyes met again and she felt slightly ill. Was this major going to give her hell for being around Landa? If he would, he would be a fool. Being the niece of Germanys most powerful man had its benefits.

Three hours later, Magdalena stood in the hallway, waiting for their car to get ready. _"You look absolutely wunderbar, Magdalena. Just like your mother." "Danke Onkel." _When a car finally pulled up next to their house, Magdalena felt her heart skip a beat when she realized it was Landas car. Her uncle looked just as surprised as she did and when the backdoor opened she felt her knees get weak. _"Mein Fuhrer, Fräulein Hitler. I thought we could take a ride in my new car. Never wrong with a little luxury, right?" _Her uncle seemed more than happy to take a ride in it. As she approached the car, Hans walked up to her and grabbed her hand, leading her into the backseat. Where only Hans and her would be sitting. Her uncle had taken the frontseat next to the driver, being busy admiring the interior of the car.

As the driver drove away, Hans moved closer to Magdalena, dangerously close. Luckily, her uncle was far too busy chatting away with th driver and continuing to admire and touch the leather-lined interior. Suddenly, Magdalena felt a soft warm hand on her thigh. She didn't dare to look up at him but continued to look out the window. She could feel the hand move closer to her cunt and soon she heard Hans' breath getting heavier and heavier for each small movement he did. Soon, his hand had reached her most sensitive spot and as he started to gently rub it with one finger, Magdalena thought she could play that game aswell. Her hand went straight to the hard bulge in his trousers and by massaging it, she started to breath heavy too.

A slight gasp escaped her mouth as she felt a finger enter her wet flesh. Her heart almost skipped a beat and her eyes darted right to her uncle in the frontseat. Luckily again, he hadn't notice anything. Now, Hans had entered her with two fingers, slowly fucking her with them. Magdalenas hand quickly found the zipper and pulled out the throbbing erection into her hand. The whole sensation made her dizzy. She was sitting in a car with her uncle and Hans Landa was fucking her with two fingers. She felt herself being unable to stay silent but she bit her tongue everytime she wanted to either gasp och moan. The Colonels hard cock in her hand throbbed and pulsated for release. She worked her hand over his swollen head, pulling the foreskin up and down. She wanted to taste it, lick it, let it fill her mouth right there. Hans could see the wanting in her eyes and pulled her head down to his erection. More than willingly, Magdalena licked the shaft with the tip of her tongue. She wanted more, needed more. To Hans' surprise, Magdalena engulfed his cock with her mouth feeling every vein and the pulsating swollen head.

"_Ah, we're finally here." _The voice of her uncle snapped her back to reality. In two seconds, Magdalena was sitting quietly by Hans' side and Hans had pulled up the zipper and was ready to step out of the car.

The dinner had been calm and enjoyable. It had been her uncle and Hans that had done most of the talking. Now and then, she had felt his warm hand on her thigh again. It would make her shudder with longing and anticipation. She had been sitting next to Hans, wondering if her uncle would ever understand what she had been doing all this time. And what would be the punishment for it?

The dinner came to an end and Magdalena felt her heart sink to the floor in an instant. She didn't want to go now. She wanted to be close to Hans again. Feel him, taste him. When she looked at him and their eyes met, she could see the same thought in his eyes. _"Mein Fuhrer, may I propose that we continue this lovely evening in my townhouse? You and fräulein is more than welcome. What do you say?" _Magdalena looked at her uncle with anticiaption, hoping that he would agree. _"That is very polite of you Hans, but I need to go back home. I have an early meeting tomorrow."_

Magdalena wanted to scream. _"But, in the other hand, perhaps my Magdalena would like some company?" _She looked up at her uncle with surprise. _"Isn't that right, Magdalena? I know how bored you can be at home. I suggest you go with Colonel Landa and you two can enjoy the rest of the evening together." _Magdalena looked at Hans with such longing that it almost made her shiver. _"Well, if fräulein Hitler don't mind, I guess we could go and catch a late movie?" "Ja, that sounds great, Herr Colonel. I love movies." _Her uncle kissed her farewell and left Magdalena alone with Hans, finally.

As soon as they had left the restaurant, Hans dragged her into an alley where he pushed her up against the wall. His kisses was almost violent and his lips felt so hot on her skin that she thought it would leave marks. _"Oh mein Gott, I thought I would never be alone with you. I must have you, here, now." _His breath on her skin was almost enough for her to climax but she restrained herself and teasingly pushed him away. _"I want you to fuck me here, Colonel. I want you to fuck me like a whore. Here, against the wall." _Once again, the raw beast inside of him got lose and with rough hands he grabbed her hair, forced a hard kiss on her lips and pushed his almost his entire weight against her slender body. The rough brick wall scraped against her back. He placed his lips to her ear, _"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you like a whore, alright. Pull up your dress and spread your legs for me, schlappe." _His order was simple and Magdalena gave in without hesitating. A hand was placed between her legs, caressing her, by now, wet cunt. She let a loud moan escape her lips as he entered her with two fingers, fucking her with them fast and hard. After only a couple of seconds he pulled them out of her and placed them against his lips and tongue. _"Your taste is so intoxicating." _He then placed both of her hands on his belt. _"Unbutton me, schlappe. I need to get inside of you." _With quick hands she unbuckled his belt, unzipped him and let his trousers fall down. _"I have waited long enough, Colonel. Push that cock inside of me, now." _A sly grin spread on his lips as he pushed his entire length inside her wt flesh, making her groan in a mix of pain and pleasure by the sudden invasion.

His thrusts was violent while his words in her ear was filthy. He fucked her like a whore, just like she wanted and none of them wanted it to end. Their hot breaths on eachother pushed them dangerously close to the edge and suddenly they both came in a violent and loud orgasm.


	9. Chapter 9

This was the third day of morningsickness. Something wasn't right and Magdalena feared the worst. Had that bastard of a Colonel made her pregnant? This can't be happening. It just can't.

Magdalena sat at the end of the bed, sobbing quietly. If her Uncle would find out about this she would be sent away without any chance of explanation or reconiliation. She atleast had to tell Hans. With shaky hands she grabbed the phone and dialed his number. For every waiting tone that passed, her heart beat faster and faster.

"Standartenfuhrer Landa." His voice made her heart thump harder inside her chest and she felt herself close to tears. "Hello? Magdalena, is that you?" "Y-yes, it's me Hans. We have to talk. Now. Can we meet somewhere or should I come to your office?" "I'm quite busy today, my little dove. You have to come here." Magdalena hung up without a goodbye and hurried down the stairs. As the front door was only inches away from her, her Uncles voice called out to her from the livinroom. Magdalena could swear that her heart gave up beating and stopped completely. With the feeling of defeat, she walked into the livingroom and saw her Uncle sitting on the couch, reading thru a newspaper. "Magdalena, liebling, come here and sit next to your old Uncle." Playfully, he patted on the empty seat next to him. Magdalena walked over and sat down, waiting for the worst. She tried to brace herself. "Now, I have heard certain rumours around town, and these rumours have made me quite upset." Hitler turned to Magdalena and she didn't dare anything else but to look back at him. Gently, her uncle took her hands into his and squeezed them.

"My little Magdalena, kleine Magdalena. What I have heard is that you've been doing more than just getting pianolessons from Colonel Landa. Is this true or not?" Magdalena froze and a slight feeling of nausea began to rise inside her. "Bitte, I know that you care about me, uncle. But the Colonel have been so good to me and he's a good man." "I don't doubt that he is, Magdalena. But you know who he is and WHAT he is, don't you?" This time she couldn't hold back the tears. "I forbid you to ever see him again, is that clear? I have the responsibility for you and as long as you're living under my roof, you will not contradict my rules. Do you understand that, Magdalena?" His grip around her hands tightened and for the first time Magdalena felt scared of her own uncle. "Please, I'm carrying his child." The slap in her face came so quickly that she didn't have time to react until the sharp pain started to subside. "I didn't want to do that, but you gave me no choice. You will have an abortion and then I'll take care of the Colonel." He rose and left Magdalena on the couch. She was a bundle of misery and sorrow.

After all she and Hans had been thru, she did love him more than she would ever confess to herself. He brought her safety and if she lost that, what would she do? From her uncles office she could hear him pick up the phone. Who was he calling? What was he planning on doing with Hans? Her whole body started to shake as images of Hans popped up in her head. Would they torture him? Kill him? Would them send him to a camp?

The panic slowly started to rise inside her as she ran into the kitchen. Everything had happened so fast, faster than she had ever thought it would. She had to stop this madness.

The smooth handle of the knife felt so right in her hand. She loved her uncle but she couldn't let him take away the only thing that made her happy in life. As she walked into her uncles office, she kept the knife safely hidder behind her back. Luckily for her, he was standing with his back towards her, chatting away with someone on the phone. She wasn't thinking clearly, she knew that and thru all the chaos that run thru her head, she could distinguish the words "drag him out on the street if you have to", "do whatever's necessary" and "don't let any people see it." After that, it all happened so fast. The knife in her hand met her uncles back several times. Before he had the time to react or let out any screams, she pressed the knife against his throat and pulled the final slash. His body sank to the floor and the knife in her hand fell next to him.

She was shocked of what she had done. She would certainly get killed for this, no doubt about that. But she couldn't let him take away Hans from her. It was unthinkable to her. She reached for the phone and dialed the number to Hans again.

"Magdalena, where are you? I've been waiting." Hearing his voice calmed her fast-beating heart. "Hans, get out of there. My uncle know about us and that I'm pregnant with you child. He has sent someone to kill you. Please, hide." The silence on the other side of the phone disturbed her. "Don't worry, liebe. I can take care of myself."

Without further thought, Magdalena hung up and rushed out from the house. She had to find Hans before anyone else did and the time was not on her side.

She started running like she never had run before. This couldn't be the end. Please God, don't let it be the end, she thought to herself. She felt her knees starting to give in and she could taste blood in her mouth, but she didn't care, she didn't have time to.

She needed Hans.

Luckily, she didn't live to far away from the SS Headquarters and when she finally got there her heart pounded more than ever. As she entered the doors, she almost ran into Major Hellstrom. Was he the one who would carry out the deed? Was he gonna be Hans Landas murderer? "well, what do we have here? The Colonels little whore?" His words was poisonous and his eyes clearly burned with anger. "Please, Major. I know that you love Hans as much as I do. Please, don't do this. I beg you." She fell to her knees in front of him, begging for everything she was worth. It all seemed like a bad nightmare and all she wanted to do was to wake up. She looked up at him and hoped he would find it in his heart to just walk away. "Stand up, you filthy whore. I don't care if your uncle is my Fuhrer. I'm not afraid of either him or you. Stand up, girl." He grabbed her arms and forced her back up on her feet. "Look at you, a pile of disgust and disgrace. I hope you'll be happy with him." Suddenly, he just left. That's it? Was it really that easy to get Hans of the hook? Hans, she had forgotten to look for him. With the few inches left of her energy, she ran towards his office and when she found him sitting in his big armchair at the desk, her heart finally calmed down. "HANS." She rushed towards him and threw her arms around his neck. But something wasn't right. She let go of him and tried to meet his eyes, but there was no sign of live in them. At that point, she noticed the small entrance hole right where his heart was. She backed away until she felt the wall against her back. There was nothing left for her now. She was alone and she wouldn't let that be.

She knew perfectly well where Hans had his sparegun. The slightly cold metal and the weight of the gun in her hand felt so welcoming and happy. On three she would join her beloved Hans in heaven. Everything would be good again.

1...2...3.


End file.
